


Foot Massage

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [6]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Helping Erik with the dining room seemed simple enough for Heidi. Until a little fluffball lets her see a different side to Erik.Part Two!





	Foot Massage

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Spoilers to Erik's ending in Seduce Me!

Going upstairs to change out of her nightwear, Heidi hummed to herself as she slipped into a red skater dress with woven poly falling from skinny straps into a princess-seamed bodice with a V-neck, and short, off-the-shoulder sleeves. It had a fitted waist flaring into a flirty mini skirt, which she slipped on ruby red chic, vegan suede sandals that had a peep-toe upper, and slide-on design. She put her hair into a side ponytail, curling it slightly before heading back to the dining room, where Erik waited and he raised a playful eyebrow.

“Quite the attire, princess.” He said.

“Don't let this make you think I can't do hard work~” She replied, smiling as she walked in, her designer mind going into motion about what to do. Her eyes saw differently than her sisters, seeing layouts better and able to adjust designs to certain areas, so this room was no different than a blank canvas to a painter. “So, we need to turn the table into a buffet table... Which shouldn't be too hard.” She then glanced to the floors, nodding to herself. “Floors need waxing...” Her shoes clicked as she went over to a surface. “These need dusting..”

Erik looked surprised as he spoke. “You have quite the mind, princess.”

“Blame my years of drawing designs... I see everything as a canvas.” She explained, seeing he had a mop and a bucket, apparently getting the things needed while she was in her own world.

He nodded and rolled his sleeves up higher on his arms as he handed her the bucket for the dusting. “Are you sure you wish to work with me with cleaning this room up? It'll be a lot of cleaning and tidying. Plus, we have to move the chairs to the corner.”

Heidi lifted her chin slightly, smiling. “I'm not so meek, Erik. I can handle lifting chairs and things like that. I may not be as strong as Vio, but I can carry my own weight.” She stated, picking up a chair and going to a corner as she spoke, seeing him smile and chuckle lightly at her stubbornness.

They had moved all the chairs to the corner, where she gave him pointers to where they should be placed, him easily following the orders while she dusted a table off. They then focused on their own tasks, him waxing the floor while she dusted over the tables. Once she finished, she went to go help Erik mop when her foot rolled over a small fluffy object, making her slip.

“Eep!” She squeaked, bracing for impact but found herself in the arms of Erik, staring in slight surprise at the dance-like dip he had her in, her hands instinctively gripping his shirt. What surprised her was how his face held concern instead of the normal flirtatious mask.

“Are you alright, princess?” He asked.

“I-I think so... What was that?” She glanced around.

“Probably that little furball Matthew made for Hummingbird.” Erik said, letting out a sigh of relief. “That's a relief. You didn't twist your ankle, did you?” He asked.

Heidi pursed her lips in thought before shaking her head. “Nope. Still in one piece.” She blinked when she felt his arm dip under her knees so she was lifted up into his arms bridal style and carried to a nearby table, getting placed gently on it before he knelt down to look at her feet. “Erik, I said I'm fine...” She said softly, admiring how it was cute to see this side of Erik.

Erik didn't speak as he gently slipped her shoes off, placing it beside him as he lightly massaged them to test them for pain, focused on making sure she was completely fine and that there was no hidden injuries.

Heidi, however, never expected to feel pleasure from the simple motions he applied to her feet. She bit the inside of her lip as he continued to massage over her skin, her mind wondering how she hadn't come up with a way to out-flirt him, instead melting into the actions she was receiving from him. She'd had foot massages before, but Erik was ten times better than anyone with his skill. Each touch and press made a wave of pleasure rush up her spine and into her mind, making her fight down the surprise moan that wanted to escape.

Erik's face, though, didn't shift to any of mischief or seduction. It remained as concerned as ever. He was full of surprises. Eventually, he finished looking over her feet and smiled in relief. He replaced her shoes like the prince had done in Cinderella before standing up and giving his usual smile with a slight chuckle. “You were right, princess. You were fine.”

Heidi nodded as he helped her off the surface, dusting herself off slightly, blinking when he planted a swift kiss to her forehead, as if she were a little sister or something. “That's one way to clean.” She teased before they resumed their work, her letting him move things that she found too heavy to a spot she knew it'd serve a better purpose. Her mind, however, was shocked that it was hurt at the idea of Erik only seeing her as a little sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Christopher Escalante is the definition of Erik~ Hope I made him happy~
> 
> Chris, you made Erik more adorable to me! Curse you! NotreallyIstillloveyouChrisdon'thurtme!


End file.
